Don't Mess with Adrien Agreste
by Carly the Llama
Summary: Style Queen alternate ending. Most of us see Adrien as a perfect little cinnamon roll who can do no wrong, am I right? Well, he has the same fiery and dangerous temper as his parents. While difficult to set off, anyone who does has hell to pay. Rated T for swearing. One-shot.


Most people saw Adrien Agreste as a gentle, kind soul who wouldn't hurt anyone or anything. A loyal and obedient child any parent would want as their own.

But anyone who knew Adrien, knew he had the same fiery temper his parents did; and while it was not easy to set off, anyone who did had all hell to pay.

And that was what occurred the day Style Queen attacked.

OoOoO

When Style Queen showed up, she came in, ranted a little bit about glitter and Gabriel, then she launched a gold ball of light at Adrien and the young model knew he would be turned into a statue or something along those lines if hit.

So, he ducked.

And he lost it.

"Oh come on!" He shouted, whirling around from where he was staring at a glittery piece of wall to face the golden villain, "Seriously!? I'll add you to the list!"

Style Queen blinked, taken aback by the fact he was both not frightened, and genuinely angry, "What list?"

"The list of people who try to kill me for no good reason! Let's go down said list, I have been brainwashed, locked in freezers, hit, beaten, flung across Paris like a ping-pong ball, oh, and one even erased me from time itself! I've been kidnapped, been used as bait under the threat of being dropped off the fucking Eiffel Tower, nearly got sliced and diced after getting my ankle broken! And then there was the time possessed zombies belonging to Simon Says, broke into my house and destroyed almost everything; including the security system! Oh! And let's not forget the time I was forced to jump _off a skyscraper_!"

He took a deep breath and walked up to Style Queen, dodging yet another blast, "Let's add 'nearly turned into a statue' to the list."

Without warning, he punched Style Queen in the face, which sent her crashing to the ground. She tried to get up again, only for Adrien to beat the shit out of her. If she was immune because of trendiness, being a fashion supermodel came to his advantage here.

She stared up at him, "How dare you?! I am—"

"Let me guess. You're a fashion queen of the sort and my father triggered you. Look, I know my father is a stick in the mud at best, an utter asshole normally, and I wouldn't be surprised if he took a job for Hawk Moth at worst. But I live with the son of a bitch, so if I can do it without getting akumatized, you can suck it up and deal. Besides, I have a feeling he merely didn't give you what you wanted or just took you down a few notches." He picked up her scepter and examined it for a second, before finding the 'on' switch and fired it at Style Queen. The villainess was turned into a statue by her own weapon and a pissed off model.

That was the time Ladybug showed up.

She jumped down, twirling her yoyo, only to find Adrien handing her the scepter.

"If you leave her be and don't use Miraculous Ladybug, I would have just defeated Hawk Moth. He can't make more than one, otherwise he would have by now. Just leave the statue be."

Ladybug blinked, "Uh... but Mrs. Bourgeois is still..."

"I don't fucking care!" Adrien snapped, not caring that people were watching in shock and some posting videos online, "Let her take one for the team! She's enough of a bitch as it is and it's not like Chloe will get any bitchier." It was abnormal for him to admit Chloe was a horrible person, but sometimes you just gotta face the facts. He turned to the statue and bent down next to it, "Hawk Moth, if you do end up managing to create another, it better not be for at least three years, so I can move out of Paris. Any time before that will lead to me hunting you down, lighting your house on fire, and beating you with a celery stick and carving out your heart and genitals with a spoon; not in that order. I'm done." He huffed and stalked off, throwing his hands in the air, "I'm done!" He opened the oversized door and somehow managed to slam it shut, even shattering the glass with the force.

Everyone looked from Ladybug, to the statue, to where Adrien had left and back again. Nobody saying a word.

It was interrupted by Mayor Bourgeois and Chloe gasping at the sight of Audrey Bourgeois turned into a statue and knowing the odds of anyone turning her back were slim. But they too, didn't argue. Probably because Adrien was a force to be reckoned with when angry and nobody wanted to see the limits of what he was capable of.

Ladybug just stared at the scepter and left, taking it to Master Fu, who said he would guard it.

But she wasn't worried about that, she was worried about how terrifying Adrien could be when angry. Who knew what would happen if Hawk Moth got his hands on power like that...

OoOoO

Gabriel was sitting at a desk in his study, going over a list with a YouTube video of Adrien's breakdown playing on loop. Specifically, the part where he went over all the things that had happened to him.

"Let's see...almost sliced and diced after breaking an ankle..." he was partially aware of that, he remembered Riposte, but he definitely didn't remember the broken ankle.

He paused when he heard things breaking upstairs. He had subtly locked all the exits to Adrien's room while his son had a mental breakdown. He had taught Adrien to keep his emotions in check, but the bottle would explode every now than and Adrien's true, honest to god rage was worse than Gabriel and Emilie's combined. He was a danger to himself and others—mostly others. He would calm down after a day or two and pass out for a couple hours before returning to his cheery self. But never had he threatened arson or torturous murder, that was worrisome. Then again, he was a teenager, maybe it was the time of the month—wait no, that's a girl thing.

He went over his list and ran his hands through his hair, next to him was a list of all the things that had happened to Cat Noir.

Thrown in a freezer? Check.

Erased from time itself? Check, though Adrien had been in the area as Timebreaker so...

Brainwashed? Multiple times, and again, Adrien could have been caught in the crossfire.

He took a long sip of his wine, he had thought he was doing a good job of protecting his son, apparently not. And parts of it checked out with Cat Noir... though he had seen the two together, so it had to be a coincidence.

It had to be.

Because he wouldn't put it past Adrien right now to punch him in the face with Cataclysm.

He continued to go through his list and realized Adrien had been right about potentially defeating Hawk Moth. Fortunately, he had the Peacock, but he also didn't want to be murdered brutally.

Maybe he could turn Adrien to his side? If he knew Hawk Moth was trying to bring his mother back, he might turn. Give his son the peacock and they would be unstoppable!

He decided to go with that plan but wait until Adrien calmed the fuck down. So, he waited three days and approached his son,

"Adrien?"

"Yes?" Adrien asked, sliding across the zip-line and walking down the stairs to face his father.

"If I were to tell you there was a way to get your mother back, what would you say?"

Adrien raised a skeptical eyebrow "What is it? You don't use the 'what if' move unless there is a method." He crossed his arms, not caring that this was his father he was talking to. For a split second, Gabriel saw Emilie in the boy with the gesture, which made his heart hurt.

He took a breath, realizing Adrien hadn't fully calmed yet, but it was too late to take it back; moment of truth. He showed Adrien the peacock, "Join me, Adrien, we can get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous and bring your mother back."

Adrien sent him a death glare and Gabriel almost took a step back, "You're Hawk Moth?" Not a question, more an 'are you kidding me?'

"Well... yes but—" that's as far as he got before being knocked unconscious by a punch in the face from Adrien.

OoOoO

When Gabriel woke up, he found himself handcuffed to his bed, inexplicably shirtless—but he still had pants on fortunately—which made him realize the Moth brooch was gone.

He looked around and heard the voice of Adrien, "Looking for this?" Adrien twirled the brooch between his fingers and held a spoon in another.

Gabriel backed up as far as he could from his son, remembering the threat of murder and genital removal via spoon, and there was still a crazed look in his eyes, "What are you doing with the spoon?"

Adrien gave him a deadpan look, "I'm going to kill you slowly, duh." Then he thought about it, "Nah. That's patricide. But you have attempted sonicide multiple times." He paused, "I don't think I got that word right. What do you call it when someone tries of off their offspring? Reverse-patricide? I'm surprised the nobles didn't have a word for it. With the way they went about it, I'd expect to have a word for every type of relative slaying in existence. Killing your nephew: second-degree-sonicide. Killing your aunt: patrifratricide for your father's sister and matrifratricide for your mother's sister. Smothering your cousin: one quarter fratricide. Doing away with your grandfather: patricide once-removed. The possibilities are endless."

Gabriel just listened to Adrien ramble for a few minutes in bemusement, unsure of why his son was thinking about this. He decided to remain silent in hope of Adrien forgetting he was in the room and rambling to himself for a couple hours—he found Adrien could get so lonely as to talk to himself for up the _five hours_ before realizing he was doing it.

Unfortunately, Adrien snapped upright a couple seconds after this thought, "So you probably wonder what's happening." He gestured to the spoon, "I was eating creme brulee. Your shirt is off because I had no clue how to unclip that brooch. I have an entirely different form of torture." He pointed to the television, "It has been three days. I've kept you unconscious with my dirty gym socks. In this time, I have taken a video of me doing every single thing you disapprove of. Without fail. I know how much you love to control every single aspect of my life, so hearing you've tried to kill me a couple times had made me want to do all these things out of spite." He turned on the television and left the room, listening to the screams of his father outside.

Plagg floated up to him, "Do you think he got to the part when you revealed yourself to Ladybug and got a heated kiss out of her. I'm still glad you didn't add all the other things you two did that night." The kwami shuttered, "You hung out at the bakery and there was no cheese!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, "Judging by the timing, I'd say he found me eating a donut in non-designer clothes." He looked at his watch, "Maybe flipping off Chloe when she was treating Sabrina like a slave. He will see me kissing his arch-nemesis in three, two—"

"Adrien! Why would you do this!? Why would you betray me!?"

"Now."

Plagg looked to the Peacock and Moth brooches in Adrien's hand, "Calling Marinette?"

"Yup." He called Marinette, Ladybug—that had happened by complete accident during their extra fun night, sadly, it hadn't been out of the realm of allowed, so he didn't add it.

"Hey Mari. You were right, and Hawk Moth really is my father, and I have defeated him. Come pick up the Miraculouses he had lying around before my rage wears off and I have a mental breakdown."

OoOoO

So in the end, they didn't tell the cops about Gabriel being Hawk Moth, as the man had had a mental breakdown himself and was more or less insane; muttering to himself about being a failure as a father.

Nooroo and Duusu were returned to Master Fu.

Style Queen was never changed back.

And everyone learned an important lesson:

Don't mess with Adrien Agreste.


End file.
